Titanium
by 92musiclover
Summary: Marley decides it's time to let her older cousin, Rachel, know she can't be knocked down. MAJOR RACHEL BASHING! RACHEL FANS LEAVE NOW!


**Hello again! Another songfic of mine!  
I OWN NOTHING!**

**Also any Rachel fans might wanna leave!  
MAJOR RACHEL BASHING!**

**Also in this story, Blaine and Rachel are seniors and twin siblings.  
Marley is a freshman and their cousin.**

**Also, don't quote me on Barbara ****Streisand. I could be WAY off.  
This is just my view on her, so not hate comments please.**

**Once again, I own NOTHING!**

**Enjoy!**

**Titanium**

Marley Rose walked down the halls of McKinley High on her way to her favorite class; Glee club. Although it would be better if her older cousin, Rachel Anderberry, wasn't always demanding solos or telling her that her singing wasn't good enough.

Ever since they were kids, Rachel has always been the center of attention. For a while, Marley admired her for that, but when she got older, she realized Rachel was the biggest pain in the ass anyone could have.

Every family occasion, she always bragged about how well she was doing with solos in Glee club, or about her and Finn or something about Barbara Streisand. So annoying it just made Marley roll her eyes.

A few minutes into Glee club, of course, Rachel was proposing _another _Streisand song. Half the glee club wasn't even listening at this point.

"Marley, don't you agree?" Rachel asked.

"What?" she said.

"Doing a Streisand number would awe the judges,"

"Honestly, a Streisand number sounds stupid,"

Everyone faced her.

"Ex-Excuse me?" Rachel said.

"I think it would be better if we did a song about vulnerability. While yes, showing you vulnerable side can show weakness; sometimes by showing vulnerability, you also show strength. You're showing you're not afraid to be who you are," Marley said.

Some of the Glee kids smiled at the idea.

"I like that, Marley," Mr. Schue said.

"Yeah, me too," Finn said.

"Well, I think it's stupid! Why on earth would we do something like that? No one wants to hear that," Rachel said.'

"Yeah, like anyone wants to hear another show tune," Marley said.

Some of the kids laughed at that.

"Okay. You know what? Why don't you sit over there? I don't why I even asked you. You always come up with really lame and stupid ideas. How about you just sway in the background for now and let me know when you have an idea that doesn't sound totally terrible," Rachel said.

"Rachel!" her twin brother, Blaine, said.

Marley just glared at her and ran out the choir room.

"That was really uncalled for," Blaine said and ran after her.

Blaine found Marley making her way to the parking lot. He chased after her.

He and Marley had a close relationship. Blaine was her favorite cousin. He always knew how to cheer her up.

"Marls, wait up!" he called.

She stopped in her tracks and faced him wiping tears away.

"Be honest, was it really stupid?" she asked.

"No, it wasn't. It was a great idea. Pretty much all the glee club agreed," Blaine said.

"Why does she always have to make me feel awful?" she said as she fell and sat against the lockers.

Blaine joined her.

"Well, she claims it's helping you to prepare you for New York. I think somewhere deep, deep in the back of her head, she thinks you want to be like her," he said.

"Yeah, when I was five. Now, I'd rather shove glass in my arms before being like her,"

Blaine couldn't help, but laugh at that.

"Personally, I think she feels threatened by you," he said.

Marley gave him a look.

"I'm serious. Your ideas are good, but she won't admit it, everyone in the glee club actually likes you and you can sing, act and dance better than her,"

"Think so?"

"Totally,"

"I just hate how she always feels like she has to knock me down all the time. It's really aggravating,"

"Marls, don't let her get you down. You can do anything she can and better. You just need to show her that no matter what she says or throws at you, she can't knock you down,"

Marley thought for a moment and smiled.

"Thanks Blaine," she said.

"Anytime," he said.

He pulled her in a tight hug.

"Can you take me home?" Marley asked.

"Sure. Are you okay?" Blaine asked when they broke.

"Yeah, I just have a song I need to work on for tomorrow," she said.

Blaine raised a questionable eyebrow.

The next day, Marley walked into Glee club with sheet music in her hand. Rachel noticed this.

"That better be for my Barbara number," she said.

Marley ignored her.

"Mr. Schue, can I perform a song like right now?" she asked.

Mr. Shue was surprised at this.

"Sure, Marley," he said as everyone took a seat.

Marley passed out the sheet music to the band.

"This is for Rachel," Marley said smirking.

Rachel grinned at this.

"An apology song, obviously," she whispered to Finn.

The music started playing. It was a very familiar song.

_You shout it out,_

_But I can't hear a word you say_

_I'm talking loud not saying much_

_I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet_

_You shoot me down, but I get up_

Some of the Glee kids smiled at this.

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

While the Glee kids cheered, Rachel's eyes widened. This was not an apology song.

_Cut me down_

_But it's you who'll have further to fall_

_Ghost town and haunted love_

_Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones_

_I'm talking loud not saying much_

Blaine smiled at Marley singing. It was the perfect song for her. Some of the girls joined her in the chorus.

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_I am titanium_

_I am titanium_

Marley glared at Rachel and she glared right back.

_Stone-hard, machine gun_

_Firing at the ones who run_

_Stone-hard as bulletproof glass_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_I am titanium!_

Everyone clapped and cheered for Marley as she took a bow. All except Rachel, that is.

"Marley, that was amazing! I think we found our opening number for Regionals," Mr. Shue said standing up and placing an arm on Marley.

"What?" Marley and Rachel said.

"Mr. Schue, that is my solo! You can't give it to Marley!" Rachel said standing.

"Yes, I can. Especially, after finding out that the theme for Regionals is 'Vulnerability' and Marley here gave a performance that will amaze the judges," he said.

"But Marley isn't good enough!" Rachel argued.

"I think Marley's plenty ready," Blaine said.

"Me too," Kurt said.

"Yeah, hobbit. Stop being jealous of your cousin just because she is better than you and totally kicked ass at that song," Santana said.

"This is so unfair!" Rachel said.

"What's unfair is the way you've been treating Marley. And after what you said to her yesterday, Rachel, I'm honestly questioning your position as captain of the New Directions," Mr. Shue said.

Rachel stared at him wide eyed then dramatically stormed out of the choir room bumping Marley in the shoulder along the way.

Mr. Shue sighed and smiled at Marley.

"Congrats Marley. This will be great," he said.

Everyone clapped again as Marley took her seat in between Blaine and Santana.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to face Quinn.

"Don't listen to Rachel. You'll blow the judges away at Regionals," she said.

"Thanks Quinn," Marley said smiling.

Later on when Glee club got out, Marley was at her locker getting her stuff to go home.

Rachel approached her.

"This is your fault!" she said.

"I don't know why you're making a big deal of this. So, I got a solo and you didn't. Get over it!" Marley said putting her book in her bag.

"I am a senior! You're just a freshman! I have every right to get all the solos this year! And you took that away from me!" Rachel said.

Marley slammed her locker.

"Oh my god! Enough! Don't you get tired of always playing the victim card? No one wanted to do a Streisand number because it's overdone! Anyone who knows who she is only knows she's a friendless diva! And the other reason Mr. Shue probably didn't give you the solo is because after awhile when you sing, all the songs start to sound the same! Wake up, Rachel! We're the New Direction! Not Rachel and the Rockets! It's not always gonna be about you!" she said.

"Take back what you said about Barbara," Rachel said.

"Can't. Only speaking the truth. When are you gonna realize that if you keep acting like this, you'll truly be alone in this world?"

"No one ever got to the top by playing it safe,"

"So, loosing all the love, respect and support of your family and friends doesn't matter to you?"

"That's not what I meant,"

"Yes! Yes, it was! You don't care who you have to hurt in the process. Just as long as things go your way because whatever Rachel Anderberry wants, she gets! I use to look up to you-"

"Which is why I'm helping you for when you're in New York with me-"

"Maybe I don't want to got to New York! Maybe I don't want to be on Broadway! Maybe I just want to sing to make people happy! I could care less about Evita or Funny Girl or any other Broadway show you never shut up about! I am so tired of people comparing us! I am nothing like you!"

"I don't know, you're off to a good start by taking my solo,"

Marley sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"Know what? You're not even worth it. Like the song goes, shoot me down, I won't fall. I'm not gonna hand over my first solo to you. So how about while I sing, you quietly sway in the background with everyone else while making me look good? Later cuz," Marley said walking away leaving Rachel wide eyed and mouth agape.

Marley couldn't help but smile at finally telling Rachel how she felt.

"How'd that feel?" a voice asked.

She turned to face Blaine.

"Awesome! Felt so great! I can't wait to sing at Regionals!" Marley said.

"I think you earned something for standing up to her. How does either coffee or ice cream sound? On me." Blaine asked putting his arm around her shoulders.

"On you? In that case, coffee sounds really good!" Marley said putting an arm around his shoulders.

Blaine chuckled a little at that.

"Blaine, thanks. I don't know what I'd do without you,"

"Whine in your room all day?"

"Yeah. Most likely."

Blaine chuckled as they walked out of the school.

Marley knew now she wasn't gonna let Rachel get her down.

She was Titanium.

**THE END**

**So what'd you think? R&R**


End file.
